gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Chang
Mike Chang is a member of the football team and later joins Glee club. Despite being part of the jock-group, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. Biography Season One Nothing is really known about Mike Chang. Although he is a member of the school football team, Mike does not appear until Preggers, in which Kurt Hummel joins the football team. Kurt, who for years has been a target of bullying by the football team, shocks them when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for "Single Ladies." Much to everyone's surprise, the dance training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school b performing the number on the field. After the football game, Mike finds that he enjoyed dancing and performing and he along with Puck Puckerman and Matt Rutherford decide to join the group, despite it being social suicide. It is later revealed in Vitamin D and Throwdown that Mike is a spectacular dancer in his own right, able to perform complicated lock-breakdown dance steps. However, Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are later forced to choose between football and Glee by the Coach. Much to the Glee Group's surprise, Matt, Mike and Puck decide to rejoin Glee and forego their spots on the football team. Thankfully, the Coach reconsiders the separation, and allows the boys to return. In Ballad, Mike teams up with Tina Cohen-Chang, who using Sue Sylvester old nickname for him, calls him "Other Asian". Mike looks somewhat taken aback by the title. In Mattress, Mike performs a series of dance-like acrobatics on over-stuffed mattresses when the Club is hired to do a mattress commercial. The commercial however takes away the group's amature standing, and requires Will to stand down as director in order to all them to compete in sectionals. When the group at last reaches Sectionals, they are horrified to realized that Sue has given the opposing schools their set-list. With Finn taking over command of the Glee Club in Will's absence, Finn has Mike, Brittany and Matt come up with an impromptu dance routine, as they are considered the three best dancers in the group. Personality and Skills Due to having little screen time, Mike's core personality is still more or less unknown. However, despite being a member of the football team, Mike appears to be less cruel and aggressive than the rest of him teammates, having not shown to actively bully anyone on camera. After joining the Glee Club, Mike seems to bond quickly with the rest of the group, often praising fellow members, even those less popular than he is. Mike also seems to favor Glee over Football, as when the coach orders the players to choose between them, he chooses Glee. Aside from being a somewhat talented football player, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. His skill is so good infact, he is asked to choreograph the final number in Sectionals. Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:Article stubs